


Darkness, Pain and Lust

by dancing_badly



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written from a prompt over at sanctuary_kink on lj. Prompt was: "John/Nikola, playing rough". John and Nikola play rough in the darkness.</p><p>I have never written anything like this before. Not just the slash element (which was a first for me) but the explicit nature of it, I tend to go for a suggestive PG13 thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness, Pain and Lust

John was easily two-heads taller than Nikola, but the vampire could hold his own in a fight thats for sure. He snarled and threw John across the room, towards the closed door, taking pleasure in the loud thump that echoed through the room.

John's eyes sparked with a mixture of pain and mirth, enjoying their little game. They verbally sparred on a daily basis but it was rare that they took it this far, initially because it upset James and Helen and then later out of mutual fear.

They feared the darkness they saw in one another; the mirror image of themselves. Nikola's blood thirst was matched by John's addiction to pain. They fed off each other's energy, each others darkness.

Along with the fear was the excitement as well, which scared them even more: the fact that they liked it. The darkness drew them to one another, like a moth to a flame.

When all others had abandoned him, Nikola alone remained in touch with John - reconnecting every few years, leaving a path of destruction in their wake. And in the long absence, now was no different. Each time it was the same: blood, darkness, pain, and lust.

It had been nearly twenty-five years since they had last engaged like this, been alone in the darkness, with each other, inhibitions lowered.

Eyes hooded, John disappeared in swirling mist of energy and reappeared directly behind Nikola, grabbing him roughly around the neck, pressing himself up against the vampire.

Nails extended, Nikola went to claw at John's arm; not to free himself but to draw blood. To hear John hiss into his ear with exquisite pain; to excite them both.

Nikola smirked when he achieved the desired reaction, reaching around with his other hand to grasp at John's button. Using his other power, he unleashed a surge of electric energy into the killer, feeling the vibrations pulse through them both.

They both assumed their powers had something to do with their relationship. Nikola's electricity matched with John's temporal energy was like mixing fire with fire. The energies fed off each other, pulsing into one another with increasing intensity, driving them further and further from the light.

Using the electrical serge as a power source, John transported them both to the other side of the room and violently threw Nikola down on the chaise. The vampire snarled, but consented to the change in dynamic.

Divesting them both of their pants quickly, John, as violently as before manoeuvred Nikola into a kneeling position and entered him roughly. The vampire's long nails dug into the chaise at the intrusion and sent out a pulse of electricity that snaked itself around the pair.

Pounding roughly into him, Nikola met John's actions with equal fervour. The electricity and the temporal energy emanating from them mixed together, surging higher into the room, creating a palatable and visual spectre of power.

With one last thrust, John emptied himself into Nikola before the vampire grabbed John by the throat and dragged him down onto the chaise next to him. Asserting dominance, Nikola leaned over John, meeting his eyes and smirking. A long-practiced dance, John took hold of the vampire and with the same roughness and force as before, began repeating the motions; electricity sparking with the movement. Making a guttural noise, the vampire went for John's neck, embedding himself in a sweet sweet vein. Drinking in the blood in deep gulps, Nikola released one last surge of electricity as he emptied himself on John's lap.

Like each time before, they sat there for a few moments, regaining their strength, feeling the last vibrations of the energy in room pulse through their bodies. No words were exchanged. It wasn't romance. It wasn't love. It was darkness.

John gave a cold stare back into the equally cold eyes of Nikola before disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
